Eternity is Merely another Day
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Short drabbles about the relationship between Esme and Carlisle.
1. Forgiveness

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do wish I owned one of those lovely vamps, but I don't… SM's imagination does. Lucky, brilliant person!

_Short drabbles about the relationship between Esme and Carlisle. _

**Eternity is Merely another Day**

"**Forgiveness"**

It's often said that the key to a human heart is forgiveness. We have no right to choose whether one person is guilty or not. Nor to know the weight of a crime. A soul's weight is to be determined by the deeds they have done by a higher authority.

I may not be human and I may not have the right to judge but forgiveness is still key to the weight of my soul, or so I believe. At least this is what I tell myself as I stand next to my wife of a mere year, who in turn is hovering over a human body.

I'm not sure how to address her as she quickly stands and rubs the blood off her lips, as if trying to hide the evidence. I stare at her with wide topaz eyes, feeling altogether furious. First Edward takes many human lives in our previous town and as soon as we move my Esme does the same.

She winces at the cold look in my eyes, not really cold because I could never act like that towards her. I wonder what the poor man was doing in the depths of the forest, where he'd distracted Esme while she was hunting. I'd believed her to be safe on her own, miles away from the main town. I guessed I'd have to be more careful and remember she was just a few short years old.

I start to walk back towards the house. It's a slow pace as I always feel uneasy leaving her on her own, even though I know she is more dangerous than any other creature in the forest. I guess it's just a part of the love I feel for her, our inexplicable bond. However, I don't trust myself to remain near her without making some shaming comment that will hurt her.

"Carlisle," she calls desperately.

I turn slowly on my heel to look at her. She reaches a hand out for me; her now burgundy eyes are terrified. Terrified at my reaction. I don't move closer to her but watch as she desperately reaches out for my embrace. I catch her shoulders in my palms to keep a distance between us.

"He had a family, Esme!" I exclaim lividly.

She nods at me, her eyes wide and sad. I have a feeling that she would be crying if she could. "I know," she whispers, "I couldn't help it. He was bleeding, I could smell the blood, I didn't think."

"You should have," I reply weakly, knowing that it's a particularly unhelpful argument but I can't help it as I finally welcome her into my arms.

She slips her arms around me neck and holds me in a tight grip. "I'm sorry, Carlisle," she says, burying her face in my neck.

I kiss the crown of her head in an attempt to comfort her, my lips tender. I feel guilty for not being there to stop her. She was too young, would never be able to resist fresh blood.

"It's okay," I promised, we were together, it always would be. She could perfect her control, things would get easier. "You'll get better at it," I tell her simply. And she would, because she had all eternity to do so.


	2. The Essence of Being Content

**Rating:** T, I'm changing it just to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all the Twilightly goodness!

_Short drabbles about the relationship between Esme and Carlisle. _

**Eternity is Merely another Day**

"**The Essence of Being Content" **

It was something that always surprised me that I could just sit and watch him. The way his blonde hair glowed in the early morning sunlight, his topaz eyes focused on the volume that he held in his marble hands. His eyes were golden due to the hunt we'd been on early the previous evening and he sat on the leather covered chair in his office.

I was sat on his desk, one leg crossed over the other. My skirt crumpled at my thighs, my hair curled neatly just beyond my shoulders. My eyes rested on my husband's relaxed form as one finger chased the grooves in his wooden desk.

Carlisle's breathing was slow and quiet and I was happy to let his breath be the only symbol of the passing of time. But the symbol was not one of pain, death and loss as it is for mortals; no, this illustrated the eternity that we owned together.

He ran his fingers through his hair, allowing another wave of his scent to flow around the office. I loved being in here, _his _haven. His scent was always so strong in here. Warm and masculine to my feminine vampire body.

Carlisle looked up from his book to catch my gaze, his eyes amused. He placed the open book on his desk and regarded me carefully. He reached out and took my hands in his larger ones, pulling me to sit on his lap. He ran his thumb across my cheek and reverently kissed each of my fingertips. I rested my head back against his shoulder as he snaked his arm around my waist.

"Something on your mind, darling?" he breathed, as if too much noise would shatter this fabulous moment.

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just feel… _perfect_," I explained, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. I pressed a whisper kiss to the back of his neck before nuzzling the same spot with my nose.

"So do I," Carlisle commented, his hands winding into my hair and then running down the side of my face. He placed a gentle kiss to my deep red lips before pulling me tighter against his chest once again.

The children were all out hunting and the house was silent. Carlisle had the day off work because it was sunny. We had the day to ourselves. Most mornings would be filled with the rush of getting the children out to school, Carlisle heading to the hospital. I enjoyed our time alone, with no rush to get anything done. That time with Carlisle made me feel wonderful and I was content to sit quietly with my husband doing nothing.

* * *

**For anyone reading You Belong With Me, I have written most of the chapter and plan to post in the next few days. Sorry for the wait. **

**Please review, I intend to write one of these a day :) So I'd love to know what you think. Also if anyone would like to give me an idea, just post a short chapter title suggestion or something you would like to be included in the next one and I shall have a go!**

**With love JLF xx**


	3. Just What the Doctor Ordered

**Rating:** T, I'm changing it just to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **I don't even have a watchable copy of Twilight on dvd because mine is scratched and I've failed to replace it. Therefore I can't pretend that it belongs to me.

_Short drabbles about the relationship between Esme and Carlisle. _

**Eternity is Merely another Day**

**"Just What the Doctor Ordered"**

It had been just a few short days since I'd gotten married to the man, well vampire of my dreams. Our honeymoon had been fantastic so far; a short fortnight in the warmth of a rural beach-town, a pretty stone cottage on a cliff overlooking the beach.

The beach here was always empty because the more popular, tourist beach was several miles to the west. We'd been able to lounge around on the sunlit sand, our skin glinting as the light fell on it. It was an unusual experience, since Carlisle had constantly reminded Edward and I that we were obviously different in the sun. Not that we needed reminding, our vast minds would not forget such important things.

I was lying a few metres up from the shore on the warm sand, my loose cotton dress floating in the slight breeze. I was reading a romance novel, which fully encompassed my feelings for my current situation. I could hear the gentle music of the waves lapping the shore; the sound was peaceful on my sensitive ears.

I lifted my head slowly to gaze at the back of my husband's form as he bathed in the salty water, leaving the reflections of diamonds on the water's glass-like surface. His hair was unkempt and damp from where he had been diving under the water. It was a wonderful position to be in; we'd never get cold or run out of breath and therefore had spent many hours exploring the underwater world. The variety of plants was amazing but the brightly coloured fish were scared of us.

Carlisle turned to watch me, his golden eyes holding amusement because he'd caught me watching him yet again. I always seemed to be watching him. It was like if I turned away from him for too long that my angel would disappear. He rushed to my side at full speed, not needing to hide his true nature from humans. His feet left no prints in the sand but water splashed of his smooth body and left marks on the coarse surface.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked me warmly as he sat down next to me.

"Greatly," I replied, taking his sun-heated hand. I dropped my book and sat up. Carlisle slid one arm around me, soaking my cream dress at the waist. I couldn't help but smile as he pressed kisses all over the slender column of my neck. He then moved around to pepper my face with kisses before pressing his lips firmly against mine.

"I'm glad," he answered, his tone low and seductive. He gently worked his hands over my shoulders and pulled my body closer to his.

I gave slight moan and he responded by placing three short kisses in the indent between my jaw and ear. "This is just what the doctor ordered," I commented, reaching back to run my hand through his hair.

Carlisle smirked. "Indeed," he teased.

I bit my bottom lip and giggled slightly as I realised exactly how he would've taken that remark. "Do you think he'd suggest anything else for me?" I asked coyly, gazing into his beautiful eyes. Carlisle didn't answer and just continued kissing me.

Something told me that I'd be obeying more of my doctor's orders before our holiday was over. If only we could be like this forever. And then I smiled into Carlisle's kiss because I realised they could be.

* * *

**Awww, I thought this was cute... but please tell me what you think, also any ideas for the next chap would be great! :)**

**With love JLF xx**


	4. Jealousy

**Rating:** T.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight does belong to SM and I can't imagine she'll let it go willingly.

_Short drabbles about the relationship between Esme and Carlisle. _

**Eternity is Merely another Day**

"**Jealousy" **

I'd never been a jealous person; I'd never had the reason to be. As an only child, I'd always had too much attention from my parents as they tried to mould me into their perception of an ideal woman. Then I'd never had a connection with Charles. He'd been awfully jealous; but not for me, only for the title 'wife', as he'd taken it to mean his property. As a lone parent, I'd had only my baby and myself. The love I'd felt for him had soon been counteracted by his death. I was therefore much surprised when I walked through the doors of the hospital and felt jealousy.

I'd decided to visit the hospital due to my boredom that day. Edward had been reading all day but I couldn't find anything in Carlisle's vast collection of tomes that could spark any interest in my easily distracted mind. The problem was I knew there was only one thing that would occupy me at this moment and so I'd decided to go and find it. Or _him_, as my distraction may come from.

I was shocked to see him standing very closely to a young nurse. Her clothes were tight around her young, warm figure and she looked eagerly into his face. I could hear the steady pumping of her heart and wondered how he could bear to stand so close to her. Venom poured into my mouth; I'd thought I was stronger and was determined to prove that I was.

Carlisle was smiling at her as they conversed. I could hear that the conversation was medical based, but I was sure that the way the nurse twirled a single lock of hair around one finger was not demonstrating her feelings for my husband as her colleague. She passed Carlisle a pen and paper and I watched as their hands brushed.

The venom flowed faster and I felt my muscles endeavour to tense, trying to protect my territory. I attempted to hide the growl as it forced it way between my lips but I knew it was too late, Carlisle would have heard it.

He turned to look at me, his smile widening into the beautiful beam that made me fall madly in love once again. My smile. He took quick steps away from the nurse and was soon standing in front of me. He opened his arms out wide to me and pulled me into his embrace. He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek and took my arm, leading me off in the direction that I knew his office was in. Once we were safely closed inside, he kissed me the way I'd wanted him to as soon as he'd turned to face me. No, as soon as I'd seen him. _No_, the way I always wanted him to kiss me. His lips were the perfect mixture of hard and possessive. I placed my hands either side of his cheeks, pressing my body tighter against his.

I gave a choked laugh as he pulled away. How could I even think a simple human nurse would tear Carlisle away from me? He constantly made it clear to me exactly how he felt. I knew no other woman would ever come between us.

As he gazed at me, Carlisle's eyes were full of love. He reached forward and placed a lock of my hair tenderly behind my ear. His fingers lingered in that spot and his thumb traced the curve of my ear.

"I love you, darling Esme," he told me as he gazed at me.

I nodded, for I already knew. "I love you too, Carlisle," I said in that age old reply.

Jealously was something we all felt and something I would feel many more times when it came to Carlisle. But right now, I was absolutely sure that my fears could never come to light. No other woman, vampire or otherwise, would ever force us to part.

* * *

**This one is dedicated to "Mari Platt" for her suggestion of the chapter title. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and keep the ideas coming! :D**

**With love JLF xx**


	5. Selfishness

**Rating:** T.

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight books and characters belong to SM.

_Short drabbles about the relationship between Esme and Carlisle. _

**Eternity is Merely another Day**

"**Selfishness"**

I'd had one thought since I'd changed her. I was _so_ selfish. I'd doomed her to this life. One where she was fated to walk the Earth for evermore, un-dead. I'd taken away her humanity and possibly removed her soul. I'd put her through the pain of the transformation, the pain she'd felt when she'd failed to control herself and killed someone. And why? Purely so I could keep her by my side.

But she was so beautiful. Her silky, caramel hair curled deliciously around her slim shoulders. Soft creamy skin and slender features. The way her eyelashes stretched over bright golden eyes. My wife was simply an irresistible goddess. And I'd snatched her from everything she deserved.

I'd been so angry when I'd heard what Charles, her appalling husband, had done to her. The physical scars may have faded long ago but I knew the mental scars were still deep in Esme's mind. She was terribly self-conscious and the fear that occasionally showed in her eyes stung me. And yet I begged, pleaded with her to give her love to me, her heart, her body, eternity with me; to give me everything she had. I couldn't help myself. She was wonderful and I wanted her in everyway I could.

Selfish. Selfish.

I arrived back at the house and could hear Edward quietly leaving through the back door, probably because he could understand from my mind that I wanted some alone time with my wife. I could hear gentle breathing and the rustling of pages from our bedroom and silently made my way up the stairs, towards her.

When I opened the door, she was gazing at me from our bed. A gentle smile lit on her fine features as she saw that I'd returned. I made my way towards her and joined her on the bed, my back resting against the pillows. She shifted closer to me and I put my arm around her, before taking her chin in between my fingers and kissing her sweetly. She then reached out to pick up the notebook she had been sketching in.

Esme was incredibly artistic. Her parents and her husband had never allowed her to spend time relishing in this favourite of her past times. She spent so much time drawing and every image was more perfect than the last as she got used to putting her perfect perception onto paper. I'd also discovered that Esme delighted in design, particularly looking into architecture and decorating. She spent countless hours depicting and painting rooms and buildings; modern, old, dark, colourful. It was her real passion and she was fantastic at it. I hoped to be able to give her the opportunity to bring these skills to the real world in the future but it was of little concern to me right now.

I attempted to pry the pages from Esme's fingers, wanting more attention from my wife than one simple kiss. It was a problem that had occurred more and more often since we'd fallen in love. I couldn't stop and one kiss just wasn't enough.

Selfish.

She placed the pad at the foot of the bed and raised one of her perfect eyebrows, questioningly. She crawled over to me and kissed me slowly on the lips. She slipped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest. I pulled her into my lap and brought her lips back to mine. My tongue leisurely traced her lips, my hands in her velvety locks. A moan caught in the back of my throat due to the close proximity of her body.

"Carlisle," she purred, her tone breathless and needy.

I smiled to myself. I may be selfish but in this wonderful eternity, I couldn't help but continue.

* * *

**Keep the ideas coming please :D **


	6. They Say

**Rating:** T.

**Disclaimer: **I really wished I owned it. *sighs*

_Short drabbles about the relationship between Esme and Carlisle. _

**Eternity is Merely another Day**

"**They Say"**

Love is one of the things that is greatly discussed by beings all around the world. It's a mystery to those who haven't felt it and a way of life for those who have. Every person spends their life looking for love and the minute they find it, it shackles their heart eternally. It is a subject of all art; literature, song, dance, theatre. Wherever one travels in the world, they can see love.

I'd read many different representations of love, had the myriad of feelings displayed across pages. I'd seen many portrayals of people in love, seen the sheer desperation that it caused. I listened to a multitude of trills and scales which described the joy gained from love.

As a young man, I'd wandered the streets of London, watching the girls pass by, hoping that one would be suitable for my father's ideals of a marriage partner. I watched them sweeping past in their flowing dresses, their bright eyes schooled. I'd met several girls that my father would've approved of but none that I liked. None that I wanted to spend the rest of my days with. I listened as men said what love was like. They said the woman you loved would be like the fresh air, you couldn't live without her.

After my change, I'd wondered who would ever love a monster such as myself. I spent many years away from society, gathered my strength, fought my instincts. I was alone and I felt huge longing for another being to be close to myself. I spent time reading, novels which told of the jealousy of love. The way a man would feel possessive of his girl and would let no other near her. I'd inwardly laughed; these men flinched at the smallest things. How could they not tell that the heroine was theirs and theirs alone?

I travelled to France. I saw the world. I went to Italy and met others of my kind. I saw the love they had for their wives. Aro and Sulpicia. Caius and Athenodora. Marcus and Didyme. Their bonds seemed to surpass that of mere human love. For the first time I felt a glint of hope that I would not always be alone.

The hope was gently chipped away to no hope at all as the years passed without any sign of _her_, the woman I would spend eternity with. I studied medicine, learnt to control my thirst even in the face of fresh blood. I settled in America, shifting from one dark, overcast town to another due to my never aging body.

I was practicing in a hospital on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio, when it happened. It was coming to the end of my shift after a very uneventful day. I was asked to see one more patient before I went home, a young girl who had fallen out of a tree. They said she was still unconscious when she was bought in. I made my way slowly down the corridor and went into her room.

For a moment I felt like my dead heart had started beating once again. There, lying on the white hospital sheets was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, the epitome of perfection. Her skin was pale with a few freckles across her cheeks. Her honey caramel hair fanned delicately over the pillow. Her breathing was gentle yet steady.

As soon as I set eyes on her, I knew that everything they'd ever said about love was right. She would be my way of life. I was desperate to have her as my own and I felt huge joy from just setting my eyes on her features. I didn't want to or think I could live without her. I knew I'd do anything for her, even stay away from her to keep her safe. Yes, that moment I fell in love with Esme Anne Platt and I knew she would be a part of me for the eternity I was granted as a vampire.


	7. Always There

**Rating:** T.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is SM's. :(

_Short drabbles about the relationship between Esme and Carlisle. _

**Eternity is Merely another Day**

"**Always There"**

It had been only a few short hours since Alice had had the vision. The terror thrilled through me as we sat still as statues in the living room. I felt awful; everything had just turned out right and now we were in danger again. I had been hoping that we'd get a short amount of time to just be a family once again but something else had come up. Something huge. The Volturi were out to get us. And what could we do? Nothing. I was sure the plan we'd drawn together wouldn't work, after all, the Italian vampires wanted to destroy us.

I glanced slowly around the room, my eyes moving but not my body. Firstly, my eyes fell on Emmett who was sitting close to his wife. His hand was placed gently on her knees and I knew from their expressions that their thoughts were as dark as mine. I could remember the first day after Emmett's change had finished. He'd been so rough and boisterous; it had taken him years to learn to control his strength. But he had a heart made of gold, so kind and caring.

Then there was Rosalie, she'd always seemed so self absorbed but in Emmett she'd found her other half. Their love was really something to behold but behind the extravagant lust was the closeness that many couples tried to establish and failed. Rosalie may seem to be distrustful of everyone but once she'd become familiar with a person, she was fiercely loyal.

My thoughts turned to Alice and Jasper. I listened for them moving upstairs but it was oddly silent. Alice had breathed a bubble of new life into our family when she'd appeared with Jasper. I remembered being slightly annoyed that she could materialize in our lives and invite herself into our family but I'd never regretted letting her in. She was a real joy to have around.

Then there was Jasper. He'd struggled most when he'd arrived because he'd never had to conform to a strict lifestyle before. At first he'd seemed slightly feral but when given the chance, he'd tried harder than anything else because he truly wanted to be a part of the family. He'd got on well with the others once he'd settled and I couldn't imagine him not being around.

My eyes slowly strayed to my eldest son. Edward sat silently in the corner, his face brooding. I supposed it must be hard for him to hear all these negative thoughts, especially when something so important to him was involved. I'd always felt especially close to Edward, since he'd been there since I was changed. Together we'd fought to keep the diet that Carlisle had pointed us towards and lived out those quiet years before everyone else had arrived.

He sat closely to his wife. Bella was simply wonderful. Apart from being a lovely, kind addition to our family, she also brought out the best in Edward. I felt ecstatic just watching them interact, glad to see that my son had finally found what he was looking for. I'd watched them struggle to keep their relationship, Edward fighting his thirst for her blood and I was so happy to see them together, the way things should be.

I then gazed adoringly at my little granddaughter, her soft curls flowing over her protector's arms. I knew Edward was annoyed that Jacob loved his daughter but I thought their relationship was really sweet at this stage. I couldn't believe that I actually had a grandchild. Renesmee was adorable and so smart. I smiled at her blissfully sleeping figure, glad that our horror hadn't worried her.

Lastly, my gaze fell on my husband's figure. He looked exhausted, if a vampire could and I knew he would do anything to protect our family. He was amazing. I'd never expected to find any man such as him, not once I'd met Charles and felt his abuse. Carlisle's eyes were sad and dark, something that made me feel awful inside. Carlisle was my rock, my strong hold. To see him so low confirmed my suspicions; we had no chance.

I felt like crying, how could our perfect family be faced with this? Why should we loose everything after all that had happened to us? It just wasn't fair, my amazing family was about to be destroyed and all for the greed of the Volturi.

* * *

**Thanks very much to who gave me this idea :) **

**Please keep the reviews and ideas coming! :D**

**With love JLF xx**


	8. College

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! :(

_Short drabbles about the relationship between Esme and Carlisle. _

**Eternity is Merely another Day**

"**College"**

It didn't matter how many times Esme and I watched the children go off to college, Esme _always _cried. I don't know if it was because she wasn't going to see them for a while or because she felt like any other parents letting their children go but always at the start, Esme cried. I mean she didn't actually cry because that wasn't possible for a vampire but she started great huge tearless sobs that were all the more pitiful because she couldn't really cry.

I wasn't sure whether it was due to her lack of own offspring when she was human or the fact that she'd lost her only child at such a young age but Esme just couldn't seem to face this idea. I tried to convince her that it was going to be okay. After all, they were more than capable of taking care of themselves and they would be coming home again at the end of each semester. But she wouldn't listen to me.

It must've been the twenty-fourth or twenty-fifth time we'd faced this scene when I found the solution to Esme's grief at losing the children for long periods of time. It was the usual morning rush that we'd faced so many times before. The children weren't ready. I didn't want them to be late. Esme didn't want them to go. Rosalie didn't want to leave her car behind. Emmett was too excited to get in the car. Edward was playing his piano one last time. Alice couldn't decide what to wear. Jasper was trying to calm everyone down. I was desperate to get all their luggage in the car so that we could have quiet in the house once again.

Esme started sobbing as we loaded all the luggage into Emmett's jeep. All the children gave Esme a long hug before getting into the car. Edward was the last to say goodbye to my wife, giving her the longest hug of all and a kiss on the cheek. Edward and Esme had always had a close bond since he was our first child. He whispered something in her ear before turning and sitting in the car.

Emmett was in the driver's seat. I put my arm around my wife as he started the ignition. Her sobs got louder as we waved goodbye to them. We watched them drive around the corner before I pulled her tighter towards me and kissed each of her eyelids. As she continued to cry I picked her up in a bridal fashion and carried her into the house. I sat down on the couch and placed her on my lap, cradling her body tenderly.

Her tears slowly subsided and we sat in silence for a while. I played with her caramel locks while she held my hand as if it was a lifeline.

She gave a soft sigh and finally broke the silence. "It's so quiet," she said.

I nodded in agreement, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?" she asked.

"Well, I can think of one thing if you're up to it," I said quietly.

"What would that be?" she said, smiling slightly at the idea.

"Something we haven't had a chance to do with the kids around," I told her, whispering a few ideas into her ear.

"I think I'd like that," she said, giggling as I carried her up to our bedroom.

We had a wonderful time that afternoon and Esme always looked forward to the quietness that we would have when the kids went away to college. And I knew it would never end. We could keep this up for all eternity.

* * *

**I'm not really sure if I like this one and it definately didn't turn out the way I expected when I started writing it. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think and please, please give me some ideas of what you think I should write about next... even if it's just one word. I don't care how random it is... I'm sure I'll find something to write about!**

**Also I just posted a oneshot about Esme's first day as a vampire, so if you fancy that it's on my profile!**

**With love JLF xx**


End file.
